<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me One-Shots (Mostly Mammon Love) by Skyrim_Deathbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924850">Obey Me One-Shots (Mostly Mammon Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim_Deathbell/pseuds/Skyrim_Deathbell'>Skyrim_Deathbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Add to This as I please, I Am So Bad at Writing Smut I could probably give Ya back your virginity., I Am Tired Of Lucifer's Threats, I Love Mammon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy writter, Leviathan is recording as always, Lucifer And His Threats Are On My Last Nerve, MC and Mammon, Mammon Beats Lucifer (and that is how you know this is a fanfic lol), Me Releasing my Love and Irritation for these bois here., No Smut, One Shot, Speed Write, i might add to this later, sorry for this trash, you can arrest me for littering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim_Deathbell/pseuds/Skyrim_Deathbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I write oneshots here for the various demon bros, most of it will probably be directed at Mammon and Levi because they are my favorites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is some trash , the fandom can arrest me for littering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like a normal day just like any other. The brothers were currently all seated at the table, excluding the oldest. Mammon was in his typical fit yelling about his human, and in a way similar to a guard dog was refusing to allow his brothers to come  with in a certain distance of her. MC was caught up in her usual morning fog that would dissipate when she finished her coffee or tea. She snapped out of it when she heard more yelling than usual. Glancing up she noticed that Lucifer had finally made his appearance. </p><p>	However he was going to make a quick disappearance dragging Mammon along with him, he caught her eye in a brief instance of eye contact. Although MC loved all the brothers in a mostly platonic way , she became very irritated at them at times. By times she meant when they threatened to kill her because she was such a lowly human, although logically it would not make sense for them to kill the human exchange student, they have made attempts before. This lack of common sense among the smarter brother solidified Mammon's place as her favorite although he had certainly threatened to end her , he had never lost control towards her.  </p><p> 	“If you try to interfere I will rip you into shreds” Lucifer growled out. </p><p>	“What ?”  MC answered. Although MC valued her life to a certain degree , she was never one to really accept being talked down to. Despite her not even really knowing what exactly was going on at that moment she was not putting up with Lucifer's abusive shit today. </p><p> 	“I SAID I WOULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS” Lucifer threw Mammon away from him. He quickly appeared in front of MC  hand raised to slap her. Although MC knew she risked her life even dealing with them sometimes, she had never really stopped herself from running her mouth to them, it was only now that she felt that she could say that she felt her life was truly endangered ,and funnily enough she barely said anything this time. Flinching she cowered away from the incoming strike , only to feel another draft quickly race in front of her. </p><p>	The draft pushed her back a few feet and once she found the courage to open her eyes, she found Mammon standing protectively in front of her. He stood in his demon form, his brothers looked on a mixture of disgust and horror in their eyes. “Don't you dare lay a hand on her...” Mammon growled , with a unknown strength he launched Lucifer across the room. </p><p>	Turning around quickly he scooped MC up, turning to Leviathan he said : “Please send a copy of that video to Diavolo , I'm sure he would love to know how he is endangering the human,” Pushing MC's head into his chest he flew out of the room before Lucifer could make his recovery. Although Mammon was known as the scummiest brother, he still had his connections. Making his way to the more trashy part of the devildom (for lack of a better word), he still held MC. She began to squirm, to which he responded: “Hold still , we are almost there”. </p><p>	Once Mammon and MC finally reached this unknown destination she whirled around and embraced him. “Are you OK?” she questioned looking up at him from her view from his chest.</p><p>	“I'm fine , you stupid human. Why do you always stand up to him?” Mammon questioned a concerned look and a blush filled his handsome face. </p><p>	“I didn't even mean to this time. I don't like how mean he is to you. You know I am the oldest of my siblings right..? I would never raise a hand to them. Despite what actions they would take”. She explained embracing him more closely. He seemed to blush further, before lifting my chin with his hand. </p><p>	“You have the purest heart and soul , that is why your my human” without any further words he lifted MC's mouth to his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reborn Angel (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a two part one-shot. I have been wanting to write angst for a minute for this fandom. Since this one is open and already a one-shot book why not. Basically the premise of this is shortly after leaving the devildom MC get run over, the brothers are edgy in this one ( I think) and are jerks to the MC who visits as a angel. Short because I wrote for my main story project today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been awhile....</p><p>	A while since they had visited them in the devildom, a while since you had been alive.....</p><p>	 Despite the pacts that you had made. Despite the past that you shared with each of the brothers, you were granted permission to live in heaven. This was not a gift that was extended to mortals typically, however Simeon and Luke had convinced the others that you were truly something special. The others angels knew that you were a unique person able to be cherished among the rulers of hell, but at first did not recognized the quality of your character until you had lived among them for  years. <br/>Seeing the way you regarded everyone that encountered you, a kind gentleness that was unheard of from humans they decided to do something new. Angels could become humans and demons, but could a human become a angel? </p><p>	You would be reborn. You wouldn't remember your past life, which was tragic but so was the car accident that took your life. It was something that wouldn't be missed because during your stay among the clouds and the flying men, you had already forgotten most of it besides your name: “MC”. </p><p>	The light had been blinding as your eyes flipped open to regard the morning, wings hidden almost flickered as you twitched and began to stretch. </p><p>	“Hurry up MC , we have to leave for the devildom soon !” A angelic voice floated through your ears. Eager you got up and changed into your normal angel attire. For most angels it was a flowing gown like outfit, for you it was a dress like suit accented with various red bows. You ran out of your room to be greeted by Luke. A solemn glimmer seemed to dance in his eyes as he regarded you. You were shorter than Luke , which made sense since you were a much younger angel. Simeon his old mentor used to take him to the devildom in order to build better relations with the demons. Simeon now had moved onto human relations, regulating his old duties to Luke. Luke held your hand as you went through a dark portal. Although it may have been dark and scary, Luke was there and that was enough for you. </p><p>	You were in a ballroom , or so it seemed. You did not have much time to regard the room as a red figure quickly approached you followed by a darker graceful figure. “Ah Luke it is so good to see you after all this time. You got so big, you'll have to bring Simeon by soon for a reunion, Lucifer doesn't like to admit it but they were close back then and he probably misses hi- oh who's this?” The red demon spoke eager but stopped when he turned to you. You curtsied , that is what you did when you met royalty even if they were demonic. Something odd shifted in his yellow orbs, and he turned to Luke before you could introduce yourself. 	“Are you sure it is a good idea for the brothers to see her, sure they missed her but they changed after she left .” You were curious about who you reminded him of ,but since he had addressed Luke you did not interrupt. </p><p>	“I think it is time, however if you think it wiser to hold off I will follow in your lead.” </p><p>	“No , I think it is time too, I was simply asking if it were wise. Maybe she could help them again like she did then”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunions (Chap. 2 of Reborn Angel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read Title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, <br/>I am so sorry that you had to wait this long for the update. To be honest after six or so months of playing Obey Me I am still figuring out characters. I apologize if the characters come off as OOC.  I began to write this before chapters 21 onwards came out , so this takes place after chapter twenty.  <br/>Also not sure if I clarified this , but MC isn't really super young. MC at least for this particular drabble was only like early to mid twenties when they passed. Because demons and angels age different, they regressed physically along with not remembering anything from their past life. I am writing MC as around sixteen years old, but a childish  naïve demeanor.  After MC died the exchange program was halted, so they were older than Luke before it resumed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The oldest brother was perhaps the calmest after your death. He did not curse his father for you being mortal, nor did he curse you . This was bound to happen after all , you were a fragile human. He went on as normal as his brothers went crazy. Diavolo and Barbatos of course notice something was off about him, but his brothers ragged on him about him not being as emotional as they were about MC's death. Satan gave him a cold shoulder, and Mammon screamed at him:</p><p> </p><p>“She could have loved any of us, but she chose YOU! You don't even grieve or mourn her after her death. I-I” Mammon yelled at him. He would have perhaps punished his brother, but he didn't have it in him. Mammon soon flew in his demon form crying. It was better this way , better that his brothers took their anger out on him than on your memory. It really hadn't change from when Lilith passed. Ironic really , same family different face.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his thoughts silent, his mind numb until he spotted her. Her streaming (h/c) strands danced gently on her back. Her dressed flowed in the same manner of her hair. He almost mistook her , until her familiar (e/c) eyes met his own. A flood of thoughts broke his mind, rendering the typically well mannered demon utterly speechless. He glared harshly at Diavolo and in return the cruel demon prince smirked as though he did not just bring his dead love back to see him. Lucifer redirecting his attention on his angel who had gotten up from her curtsie and watched him from behind the chihuahua. She would belong to him once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>Once that he had heard that she had passed , his online spending got worse. He would drown out his sadness with buying things. He began to experiment though, things like drugs and other fun things would not effect him on the same scale it may effect a human . Despite this he retained a solid job as a model, in fact his work opportunities seemed to increase. It was after one of his shoots that he returned home. He was famished as he had posed for multiple shots. He was preparing a cup of hellfire noodles when he was called to the kitchen. His brothers all sat around her , crowding her in. That stupid Belphegor eyed her possessively like he used to after he had killed her the first time. He felt the rage build up, as he noticed how close she sat to Luke.</p><p> </p><p>She got up swiftly to greet him. “Hello, my name is MC. I am going to be one of the exchange students from the celestial realm” if he needed any convincing it was her, she just sealed her fate.</p><p> </p><p>This time she wouldn't leave him, this time she would stay with him and his brothers forever. This time she would be his. He gave her a heart stopping smile. She blushed, there was a reason that he was a model. Although she seemed to be younger than the last time that she was here, she was now eternal. A young angel who would belong to him forever. She was his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leviathan</strong>
</p><p>After the death of his Henry, or MC Leviathan became a large recluse. He of course couldn't be replaced as the captain of the Navy, Lucifer might kick him out if he quit , but he cease to play any games that they played together. He began to only watch animes where the main character and the love interest resembled them in some sort of way. Recently one that had a demon like him ,and a angel of all things seemed to hold his interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Help , I am a Demon and the Human that I Loved Died Tragically and Now She Has Come Back, and I am Trying Really Hard to Resist My Innate Yandere Nature, But I Am Failing....” A small quiet voice interrupted his latest re-watch of his show. He whirled around angry prepared to destroy whoever was impersonating his sweet MC. Only to be shocked. Angelic essence seeped from the girl, as she greeted him with shocked (e/c) eyes. She curtsied , “ I apologize, your brothers sent me to retrieve you”. He noticed that she seemed a bit younger , but that lit a new fire in him. Soon he would have her calling him 'senpai'. He could feel his demonic nature pushing at him, inhaling a bit he bit back the demonic form that fought to be released. He wanted to restrain the angel with his tail. Mutely he stumbled out of this room, this time MC would not leave him. Not even for death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Satan</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Life continue on for Satan as normal, he regularly would spend days socializing and reading. He even adopted a cat naming it MC in memory of his lost love. It was a normal day, he had awoken late as usual. Feeding and cleaning MC , he journeyed down to the kitchen to see if Beel left him any food. Instead he found something much better . His brothers sat around a older looking Luke, and a strangely familiar female angel. (e/c) orbs met his own for but a second and he suddenly felt paralyzed. He did not want to make assumptions though . Although MC looked nothing like his lost sister they ended up being related. When you hear hoof beats you think : 'horses, not zebras'.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up suddenly she curtsied to him. "Greetings , my name is MC...” he could almost feel the start of his eyelid starting to twitch. Lucifer was probably behind this, he would not make the mistake by attacking the angel his brothers were all disgustingly infatuated with. Nodding he sat down before eating. Although she would work for dulling his hurt , he wanted to observe the young angel more before making any decisions. If it were truly MC though , he had no intentions of relinquishing her once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Asmodeus</strong>
</p><p>Asmodeus was a demon prone to making pacts. MC always had a very special place in his heart. He would shower her with various beauty products and other necessities during her time in the underground. After she had passed , he had hope that someday even if she was in a different form he would meet her again. She had solved so many problems and conflicts within his family , and made him feel more outside of the lust that was always present within his being. They always joked that she was some sort of angel, however this just felt ironic. Beautiful mirror (e/c) eyes stared at him , (h/c) tied in a bow tied back her hair in a different style than she would typically wear it. It had to be her though. Solomon walked with him , he felt a somewhat stinging feeling in his chest. It was always present when he was with him, 'why couldn't you have been the one killed?' . A thought that was too cruel to unreleased into the world. Solomon was nice, but MC was MC. Ducking into a passage he pulled Solomon with him into the dark crevice.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh , what is it?” Solomon questioned his bizarre actions. Peeking from behind the corner he noticed the young angel accompanied by an older looking Luke. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean oh? Do you know anything about this ?” Asmodeus shot daggers with his eyes at his pact holder.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhat. Luke told me awhile ago that MC charmed the angels enough for them to convert her to a angel. She lost all her memories and has to basically grow the way that angels do , since humans do not live as long as angels or demons. Although I do love to collect my dirt, I typically don't do too much unless I can get something in return. You know this don't you?” Solomon replied. If that was MC, that meant that his dreams came true. He had met her again, but he didn't have to let her go this time. She would be joining them this time forever. She just had to wait.</p><p>
  <strong>Beelzebub</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After she had passed, or rather after him and his brothers plied the truth from Lucifer, he was heartbroken. It was hard not to love MC, whether that be romantically or platonically. MC was a good person, so good that one might mistake her for an angel. Though he was lost to his gluttony more so than usual. He would devour whatever might have been in the kitchen before making his way over to Hell's Kitchen , where he would eat their entire inventory. He might of gotten complaints before MC, but now they allowed him to wallow in his sadness. Sometimes he and Belphegor would snuggled crying themselves to sleep. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her more than he ever wanted to see Lilith , and that was saying a lot. Lilith at least got a happy ending with the human that she loved. MC got killed before she could ever even find out whom she might have wanted to be with.</p><p> </p><p>He would often daydream about her, those beautiful (e/c) staring up at him. She would embrace him at tell him that she missed him ,and that she was never going to leave him again. She would sometimes even tell him in those daydreams that she loved him. It was these dreams that he went to when he sated his hunger. He didn't even notice his brothers and the company that stood there. His brothers sat there , this was a completely normal day for them. Luke was also there, and from behind him stood a curious younger angel. He stopped munching as he analyzed her, familiar watery eyes glanced at him and red ribbons seemed to tilt in the same way as her hair. It was MC. His brothers cleared the way as he made his way to her. He knelt down to look at her closer. He was always a lot taller than her, but she seemed to have shrunk. Before he could really talk himself out of it he embraced her. He missed her, and this version of her (he had decided that it simply had to be her) was never leaving him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Belphegor</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Belphegor had many regrets within his unending life. He regretted ending their life the first time, but he also regretted not saving her the last time. Things had initially been rather icy between the two of them, she was so understanding though. She had helped him rebuild the bonds that he once held with his brothers, often times he even found himself getting along with Lucifer more than he had ever before her presence. It might be wrong of him , but the fact that they were Lilith's descendant helped him resolve most of his turbulent feelings towards them. Though sometimes he wondered if there was enough of a biological relation for them for odd problems to pop if they ever had offspring. It wasn't really a thing he had ever thought of before them. But she was a perfect maternal figure. It was never ever a thing that was brought up by him or his brothers , so he never really got her opinion on it. He was curious. He didn't mind sharing her, in a ideal world she would be in a eternal nap with him and Beel. It was another one of these naps that he found himself on that fateful day. It was like one of the days where she spent the entire side curled into his side. He remembered with a fondness that time that she explained that she never really cuddled and napped with anyone before her time at RAD a bright blush as she redirected her attention to a nearby corner. That nap was the best one.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled down the stair, intent on finding Beel to seek comfort in his presence. A familiar figure sat at the table. The Chihuahua. He sat there, he no longer wore the school boy cap, and in his eye he held a mature gleam. Besides him was a much more shocking site. A girl who resembled his MC sat there with an excited look in her eye as she asked her elder angel about something that he couldn't really make out. For a moment he sat there , drinking it in. He was not the closest to MC, he suspected that he would never achieve the intimacy he desired from him, but could it been possible. She looked just like her. Could MC had a secret love child? Wouldn't a child look like a mix of both parents. Who could of this angel child belonged to ? Was it Luke's? Belphegor's mind instantly recoiled from that thought. Luke from what he could gather, regarded MC as a maternal or big sister type person. Could he had possibly misread the relationship? No , Luke was still a angel, this girl seemed to be just a angel. He remembered one of the largest reasons that Lilith was regarded so harshly was because Nephilim where universally despised. It wasn't a logical possibility. The curious girl noticed him, identical (e/c) gazed at him. She got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings~ My name is MC , I am an exchange student from the celestial realm. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She curtsied to him. Ribbons shook from the movement. A new possibility dawned on him, this was MC. It had to be MC. This time she wouldn't leave him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Photographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I know that a lot of you don't acutally read the conversations that these bois be sending out, but as someone with no interactions with the opposite sex in my daily life, I soak up those fake messages like a sponge. This is based off of the message that was sent out today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC had gone home for a little bit during the school day to retrieve the photos of her younger self. She struck gold though when she accidentally found her mother's old camera. She wouldn't be taking it for very long, only a few hours at most.</p><p>	“Heya mom?” MC popped around a corner to where she found her parents in a conversation. Though they were a bit mad at her for going to the demon realm for a entire year, they quickly forgave her and asked her not to go missing like that again. She wrote them notes once a week , that Lucifer would deliver with his demonic powers. </p><p>	“Good lord MC, you're back!” her mom nearly screamed at her as she jumped back with shock. Though she missed her beloved daughter, she wasn't exactly fond of her new propensity for shocking her and others. </p><p>	“Sorry mom, the guys really want to see pictures of me when I was younger. Can I please borrow your camera ?”MC apologized to her mother, and posed her question. </p><p>	“Only if it comes back in one piece.”  Her mother knew that it was a bad promise to make, but figured that she would give them a piece of her mind if anything actually happened to it. </p><p>	“Hurray ! I promise that no harm will come to it.” MC cheered and quickly carried a folder of old photos and said camera back to her room where a rippling portal sat waiting. </p><p>	“Hiya Barbatos. I got all the photos I need” MC greeted the demon with a flick of her hand in a brief wave. </p><p>	“That's good to hear MC. Out of curiosity how far back are you going to show them?” Barbatos smirked and nodded. He was curious , he knew a baby MC would be adorable. However he was very particular about his timelines. </p><p>	“All the way back ! I think that I might even have a ultrasound photo” MC shuffled her file, though she held it firm once more when she thought that she might spill the contents. </p><p>	“Right this way. The prince and the others are waiting in the dining room” Barbatos said, he could have been referring to many of the rooms in the house , so MC quickened herself to his pace. He lead her to a dining room where Diavolo sat with a large photo book. MC sat down on the opposite side of the table , gently laying her stuff down. </p><p>	“So who is going first?” MC asked. </p><p>	“Well I am certain that our photos will take longer to go through , since we do live for a lot longer than humans, so perhaps you should” Satan said. Most of the others were also eager to see your childhood photos, but Satan was the first to be the voice his desire. He was also one of the main voices of reason. </p><p>	“Yeah I guess you are right about that.” MC opened the file , she began to go through the contents before pulling out a mostly black one with blue smudges on it. “ Sorry about this , most of my younger photos were photographs, and kind of old . No one really goes through them often.” She passed the chosen picture forward . </p><p>	“What is this?” Mammon asked. Most of the brothers knew what it was for various reasons , but Mammon didn't. </p><p>	“Oh , that is a ultrasound. It is the first photo ever taken of me . It was before my parents even knew anything about my gender, or me.” MC gently explained before pulling out another photo. This one had her parents holding a sleeping baby swaddled in a blanket. </p><p>	“This is me right after I was born. My mother wrote down her thoughts and the time and date of my birth”. MC explained as she slide another one forward. </p><p>	“You were such a gorgeous baby “ Asmodeus explained. Although he wasn't particularly fond of children there was just something about MC. </p><p>	“Thanks I guess. Here is some from when I was a few months old” MC gave them some more photos, they appeared random but showcase MC as a chubby cute tike. </p><p>	“OK here is some from some birthdays, and other holidays.” MC gave up some more photos. While some of them remained in her baby days others evolved into her toddler days. As suspected this elicited more questions and statements from the demon brothers. </p><p>	“OMG! You look so much like the kid from 'Help I am in love with my Little sister's babysitter, but I am a weeb and she is a queen'  and also this other manga 'I got transpo” Leviathan suddenly began to excitedly go on comparing MC's baby pictures to various imoutos in his favorite series. </p><p>	“You look cute enough to eat.” Beezlebub said in a joking manner. </p><p>	“Thanks,” MC said with a chuckle. “Here are some first day of school photos” There were many and since MC wore school uniforms way before she ever came to the devildom she dressed like a schoolgirl in many of them. </p><p>	“You look so tired in some of these.” Belephegor offhandedly stated as he looked at the photos. </p><p>	“Well I was waking up around seven am to get ready, so I guess it makes sense.” Much of the house of lamentation were not early birds, so they were shocked when MC who could sleep in as late as the afternoon revealed her childhood of early mornings. </p><p>	“It sounds like a good way to encourage responsibility” Lucifer said.</p><p>	“There is actually a bit of evidence that waking up so early does more harm than good for children , but I guess.” MC said with a shrug of her shoulders. </p><p>	“I think that is actually where my childhood photographs  end, but I brought my mom's old camera so we could look at that.” </p><p>	“I think that is a wonderful idea MC” Diavolo cheered.  MC powered the camera on, only to come face with one of her more … regrettable decisions. </p><p>	She stared down at the picture of herself. She dyed the tips of her hair a bright blue and stuck her tongue out at the mirror in her bathroom, fingers in a 'peace' sign as she looked at herself dressed in all black. Her regrettable 'emo' days. MC quickly tried to change the photo but it was too late.</p><p>	“Oi who's that?” Mammon questioned staring down over her shoulders. Knowing she was caught  she allowed Mammon to see the picture at a better angle. </p><p>	“It was me when I was like fourteen. My mom let me dye my hair blue and I got really into alternate fashion and trends” MC said with a sigh. </p><p>	“Why are you so different now?” Belphie asked curious about the change in MC. </p><p>	“My mom says 'hormones' I say it was a time of depression, angst, and freedom” MC thought a lot of what her younger self did was cringe, and hoped that the brothers would let it go soon. </p><p>	“Here let's look at another picture” she pressed the button, it changed to a cosplay of a popular anime character from a old anime series she got really into. </p><p>	“OMG is that (insert character) from (insert anime)?” Leviathan screeched as he snatched the camera away from his other brothers in order to take in every little detail of his favorite 3d girl in cosplay. </p><p>	“Yes. I told you I was kind of a weeb when I came down here” MC said. </p><p>	“Let us see!” Asmo got the camera back from Levi “AW you were so cute then too!”  The brother began saying their own words of  as Mammon did his usual tsundere shtick . </p><p>	“I didn't really do too many cons, because they were really expensive.” MC explained because they decided to look at another picture. There were a few with friends, some of school rewards, and other of random things. The last photo they looked at held a smiling MC as she looked up at the camera holding her diploma. She resembled the MC they knew a lot more than the other photos. MC's hair was a similar color to the hair she had now, and there was barely any differences. </p><p>	“Now it is your turn!” MC said as she looked towards the giant photo-book that Diavolo held eager to make her way through it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>